DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) The proposed conference "Protein Folding and Assembly in the Cell" is the sixth in a series of FASEB (Federation of American Society of Experimental Biologists) Conferences that began in 1990. This meeting is unique in its efforts to bring together cell biologists/geneticists and biophysicists/biochemists to tackle the complex problems of protein folding and misfolding and understand the implications for human disease. This was the concept behind the first conference in 1990, and it remains a unique opportunity for scientists from very diverse backgrounds in 2000. Most protein folding conferences consider either the theoretical and in vitro aspects of protein folding or the role of molecular chaperones and protein folding catalysts in the cell. However, the need for interdisciplinary approaches is stronger than ever. The cell biology has progressed to where reaching a mechanistic understanding is crucial, and biological constraints play a critical role in formulating theory and interpreting in vitro data. In addition to examining recent advances in in vitro folding and molecular chaperone mechanism, this meeting will focus on protein translocation across membranes, protein misfolding to form amyloids, catalyzed disaggregation and protein degradation. Formation of protein aggregates and their dissolution are of central importance in human disease. Our goal is to bring together physical and biological scientists in an interactive environment, to promote education and understanding of the approaches, experimental limitations and to explore common interests. The conference's isolated setting with all participants residing and taking their meals in close proximity will promote scientific exchange. The conference format will provide arenas for formal presentations in the context of extensive discussions, as well as extended information discussions amongst participants. Poster sessions will allow all participants to interact scientifically with other investigators. Young investigators and women will be encouraged to attend and fully participate in the conference.